Complications
by locketbug
Summary: After Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane started dating and got really close, but when Mitchie starts her first semester as a senior in high school, how will everyone react when the school wins a field trip to LA and meet Connect 3?


**NEW STORY!**

**Had this is mind for a while now, needed to start it before I forgot! **  
><strong>I read a lot of Smitchie stories, any that are 50K + words I have read. And they're all really good! But there is just something I feel is missing out of each one? Because you can always tell what's going to happen, and I wanted to write a story where nobody would expect what will happen. Some things you will expect so then when the things that I am trying to get you to expect, you wont expect it..? I think I just confused you because I confused myself.. ;D<br>**

**But anyways..! Here is the more detailed summary! I hope you like the idea, and if you do please review? I wont be carrying on with this story if I don't get may reviews.. :/ okay? So.. here is the the Summary!**

**SUMMARY:**

**After Camp Rock, Mitchie and Shane started dating and got really close, but when Mitchie starts her first semester as a senior in high school, how will everyone react when the school wins a field trip to LA and meet Connect 3? And find out that THE Shane Grey is going out with the nerdy Mitchie Torrez of Summerfield high? How will the Tess of Mitchie's school react when she finds out? Find out in COMPLICATION!**

**Anyways, this chapter is going to be short. Just going to say how the school won the competition. Also, remind me if I say 'Joe, Demi, Nick or Kevin' at anytime? Also, I am English, and I am trying my hardest to write everything how Americans would say it, like, Mom instead of Mum? And so on.. so excuse me if it's a mixture of the two!**

**[DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do not own Camp Rock. But if I did, this is how it'd go ;) ]**

**Mitchie's POV**

Unfortunately, I woke up at 7am this morning by a text from Shane. Don't get me wrong, I love his morning texts, but this early? No.  
>I stretched and sat up. I picked up my phone from my bedside table and pressed a random button so the screen lit up. I winced at the harsh light. Should of turned the lamp on first... I clicked open the text. It read '<em>Morning babe, have a good first day at school ;) thank me later for waking you up this early ;) xxx<em>' Thanks Shane. Wait! First day at school? Is it really the 3rd? Ugh.  
>I got out of bed and had a quick shower and brushed my hair and teeth. I chucked on some black skinnies, a green tank top and my converse. I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door. Mom had left for work at like, 5. She is catering this party at lunch time.<p>

I got to school at 7:50am I had 10 minutes to spare. I went to my locker to get my Maths book. While I was there I went through my bag and pinned up some pictures of the summer. Small photos of Caitlyn and I, Nate, Jason and I and my favorite one, a photo of Shane and I down by the docks. Him with his arm over my sholder and my arms around his waist. I sighed as I pinned that one up. I smiled to myself as I remembered the summer.  
>'Hey Mitchie!' My best friend Sierra said, I hadn't seen her in 3 months! I'd forgotten about her!<br>'Sierra! Hi! How are you?' I asked her enthusiastically.  
>'I'm amazing! I had a GREAT summer at Math camp! I met this guy, his name was John, we really click-' I stopped paying attention to her and turned it to the Tess of our school, Abbie, started screeching about something. I listened closer and caught '-ompetition! We actually won! I'm going to meet Shane and he will fall in love with me!' Abbie exclaimed, what? Her friend, Sophie said 'It's not just you meeting him? The whole class is? And were meeting Connect 3, not just Shane GREY.' What is she on about.<br>'Mitchie?' Sierra asked. I'd zoned out... 'Did you hear anything I just said?' She asked me again.  
>'Uh.. yeah?' Then the bell rang for assembly. Saved by the bell, huh?<br>'Ugh, You'll be hearing it again later.' She told me and walked off.

**In assembly.**

I sat down and started playing with my thumbs, not really paying attention. I was still wondering what Abbie as on about? As if on cue, the head teacher Mr. Fluke said 'Right, now some of you may of heard about the competition that Abbie Streeton entered last weekend? The winner of the competition got to take their class on a field trip!' He exclaimed. Over excited.. You could hear a chorus of sarcastic whoops and shouts. 'I'm not finished yet, the field trip includes a private concert from Connect 3!' The whole room erupted into high pitched screams and groans from the guys. I on the other hand, couldn't contain the excitement of seeing Shane! I let out a scream as Sierra turned to me 'Why are you happy? You hate them, remember?' She told me. Well, I hate-d them. There is a difference.  
>'Now now! Calm down! You didn't let me finish. Not ONLY does it include a private concert from Connect 3, it also includes a private meet and greet for Abbie's class!'<br>Now, I let out another squeal along with just about every other girl in the school. I'm going to see Shane sooner than I thought! And even better, in front on my school! This is rich. Some girl put her hand up and asked when it was.  
>'The concert is tomorrow, but it's only for Abbie's class, sorry Kirsty. That doesn't include you..<br>It was amusing hearing all the sighs and.. crying?

The rest of the day dragged by and I couldn't wait until I got home. Which was in like, 10 minutes thank God.

At the end of class I gathered up my books and rushed out of school, I basically ran home. As soon as I got home I said hi to my Mom an ran upstairs, literally jumped onto my bed and got my phone. I opened up a new message and typed in _'see ya tomorrow ;)' _I was about to send it but it'd be better if I suprised him. I deleted it and was about to turn my phone off when a text came though. It was from Shane_ 'Good day at school? Can't call you tomorrow night babe as doing a concert, I'll call in a min 3 xxxx' _I smiled and was about to reply when he called.  
>(<em><strong>Mitchie <strong>Shane)_

_'Hey beautiful' __  
><em>**_'Hey Popstar'  
><em>**_'It's rockstar, babe. You know that.'_**_  
>'Aha, whatever. How are you anyway?'<br>_**_'Great now I'm speaking to my beautiful girlfriend.'_**_  
><em>**_**'Shush up. Aha, Where is that concert you're playing tomorrow?'**  
>'Er, somewhere in LA? A class from a school in California won a competition to see us in concert then meet us, Why?'<br>**'Oh.. cool..'**  
>'Sorry, I would give you tickets but it's some private gig. We need to meet up babe.'<br>**'I wasn't asking to go. I've seen you in concert before.. meh, I've seen better bands on youtube..'**  
>'harsh!'<br>**'Joking! Right, I got to go now, sorry! I'll see you later. Bye!'**  
>'See me lat-'<em> I hung up before he could finish his sentence. I wanted to suprize him tomorrow! I can't wait to wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his chest. His smell of cologne, and leather. I lost myself in thought and hadn't realised my Mom calling me for dinner.  
>I ran downstairs and sat down at the table with my parents.<p>

'How was your day?' My Dad asked. A huge smile spread across my face when he said this.  
>'Guess what! My class won a trip to go see Connect 3 in concert! THEN we get to meet them!' I squealed, my parents had a confused face on.<br>'Honey, you've met Connect 3.. you're dating the lead singer, why are you so excited?' They asked me.  
>'Mom, I will be seeing my boyfriend.. infront of my school! They will know I know Connect 3!' I said to her.<br>'But Shane might think you're using him for the fame..?' I hadn't thought of that actually..? What am I going to do when he see's me? I can't just hug back or kiss him? Hell, I can't even say hey Shane! How are you! I'd have to pretend I don't know him.. ugh, why does this have to happen?

***The next day on the bus***

I wasn't excited anymore. I just wanted to turn back and head home. If I can't even hug my boyfriend in the first time seeing him in a month, what will I do? I will just be standing there all awkward infront of Shane. Then Jason will most likely ruin it and say something like- 'MITCHIE!' Sierra said, yeah, something like that. 'We are here? Are you just gong to stay on the bus?' I paused for a moment before nodding my head. She sighed and dragged me off the bus.  
>Everyone was seated in the small concert hall, chattering excitedly waiting for Connect 3 to come on stage. The room suddenly dimmed and I heard a chord. Followed by a drum beat. Then Connect 3...<p>

**After the concert**

I managed to keep my head down throughout the whole concert without Shane, Nate or Jason seeing me thankfully. I headed my way back to the bus slowly trying not to be seen. But someone caught me. 'Don't want to come meet Connect 3?' Sierra shouted at me. I sighed and turned around and plastered a huge fake smile on my face. 'Thought I left my camera in my bag! Silly me!' I said and dropped the smile and walked towards the meet and greet with everyone else.

I waited in the queue for what felt like minutes but was about an hour. I was now only two people away from my Jason, Nate and my boyfriend.I became pretty close to Jase and Nate over the past couple of months. Fortunately, there was only 2 people behind me. So we could go soon after, but unfortunately, my class were waiting the other side of the room. They all hate me and want to see Connect 3's reactions to meeting 'the dork'. Guess they'll be in for a bit of a shock.  
>I hadn't noticed there was nobody infront of me, as soon as Clarissa was done with meeting Connect 3, it was my turn.. I tried to keep my head down. I'm so glad I curled my hair today, it won't look to obvious. 'NEXT!' Someone shouted. Oh shit.. my turn.. I nervously made my way over. I heard people snickering and I kept my head right down, my hair covering my face. I gave Jason my poster. 'Who am I making this out to?' He asked politely. He then looked up and I hoped he couldn't see me. But he could. Because his smile turned into a look of shock, then of suprise, then of happiness. 'Mitchie!' Jason shouted loudly. Shit. Thanks Jase. I saw Nate and Shane snap their heads in my direction as well as a couple of gasps from people behind me. Jase stood up and engulfed me in a bear hug. I heard even more gasps than before from behind me. 'Jase. Let go. Can't. Breathe..' I said.. Then, Nate came over and hugged me. As he did I ruffled his hair and say hey. Then Shane.. oh Shane. He came over to me and pulled me into one of the best hugs I'd ever had. 'Mitchie! What are you doing here! I missed you so much!' I don't think he could of said that any louder. He then bent down and captured my lips in a soft, meaning full kiss. It only lasted about 3 seconds because I heard a screech and someone pull my hair, 'ow, Ow, OUCH! GET OFF!' I shouted, I was bending backwards, nearly touching the floor from her pulling on my hair. She let go and I straightened myself up with my hand clutching my head to see Abbie hugging a very scared and pissed off looking Shane. Shane pushed Abbie off him and shouted 'Don't you EVER hurt my girlfriend like that AGAIN. Or you'll be dealing with me.' He said with so much menace in his voice. He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder. 'You alright babe?' He soothingly asked me. I nodded my head and just rested my head on his chest. I could hear loads of whispering and things like 'How does Twitchie know Connect 3?' and 'Why would Shane go out with her?'. I didn't care about them. The only thing I cared about now was Shane. But I had to go. I got out of Shane's grasp and walked out of the building. I ignored Shane calling my name. I just kept walking. I didn't know where. But I should of payed attention because the last thing I heard was Shane saying 'Mitchie! LOOK OUT!' Then a loud horn then everything went black..<p>

**Should I continue this story or not? It's not all that good but it's 11:50 and I have school tomorrow! So, I would like 10 reviews before my net chapter. Thanks loads! -Locketbug xxxxxx**


End file.
